Chroniques d'une voyageuse
by Nelliel-G
Summary: La tête pleine de rêves, Nelliël se lance à la découverte du monde. Le voyage est loin d'être aussi paisible qu'elle ne s'y attendait : bien vite rattrapée par la réalité de la guerre qui les menace tous, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le premier chapitre de ma fanfiction, qui fait aussi office de prologue.

J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'avance dans la rédaction, la publication sera donc hebdomadaire.

Rating M prévu pour plus tard.

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages (sauf ceux inventés bien sûr) ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Maître Tolkien !

Assez de parlotte, passons à l'histoire !

* * *

_Avril 2997, Troisième Âge_

Minas Tirith, la cité blanche. Ce matin là, elle brillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. La capitale, si lumineuse, contrastait avec le paysage aux alentours qui prenait doucement des teintes brunes et orangées. L'été touchait à sa fin. Cette douce matinée d'automne vit venir le jour de la naissance de Nelliël, fille d'Alayna et de Tessalar, citoyens du Gondor. Ses parents, la couvant tendrement du regard, voyaient déjà l'avenir tout tracé qui attendait le fruit de leur amour. Elle grandirait dans l'amour et la tendresse, recevrait une éducation basique et, un jour, elle tomberait amoureux d'un vigoureux jeune homme pour ainsi fonder sa famille à son tour. Dans la pauvreté dans laquelle ils vivaient, ils ne pouvaient que lui offrir la promesse d'une vie simple et tranquille. Ils auraient souhaité meilleure vie et meilleure condition pour la chair de leur chair, bien sûr, mais c'était au dessus de leurs moyens. Ils feraient de leur mieux pour lui donner affection, douceur et protection. Après tout, la menace du Mordor planait plus que jamais sur leur tête, comme une bombe à retardement, et personne ne pouvait prévoir l'issue de la grande guerre qui s'annonçait comme inévitable.

_Août 3006, Troisième Âge_

Nelliël avait entrepris depuis quelques dizaines de minutes déjà d'explorer la capitale. A vrai dire, elle en connaissait presque tous les recoins, mais elle avait l'œil pour repérer quelque chose de nouveau. Sa curiosité, jamais rassasiée, la poussait toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut dans la cité blanche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve limitée par son rang. Là où elle se trouvait, elle pouvait déjà sentir les regards hostiles des gondoriens plus fortunés, plus nobles. Son cœur d'enfant la poussait à ignorer ces yeux agressifs, car elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. Comment faire comprendre à une enfant que les hommes ne sont pas tous égaux, et que les gens de sa condition ne peuvent que s'écraser face à ceux plus nobles et plus puissants ?

Son exploration la conduisit à une place isolée de la ville. Là, se trouvait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, une épée à la main, en nage. La petite fille, poussée par sa curiosité, observa le moindre de ses mouvements. Il se déplaçait avec une aisance qui l'émerveilla, et frappait l'air avec force et rapidité. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un soldat en train de combattre, bien qu'il brassait ici du vide. Elle se surprit à rêver de pouvoir se mouver de la même façon, d'obtenir cette même force. Dans ses petits yeux d'enfant, ces enchaînements ressemblaient à des pas de danse. Elle voulait apprendre à danser. Mais elle savait aussi que ses parents n'approuveraient pas, guerroyer n'était pas pour les femmes, encore moins pour les fillettes, qu'ils disaient. Pour son cœur d'enfant, braver l'interdit rendait la chose encore plus excitante. Elle apprendrait, c'était décidé ! Une lueur de détermination se dessina sur ses traits, et, d'un pas sûr, elle se dirigea vers le soldat. Ses petites jambes trébuchèrent sur les pavés de la place et elle s'étala de tout son long dans un grand fracas. L'homme arrêta tout mouvement, se retourna vers la source de tant de bruit, et s'avança vers celle-ci. Nelliël, honteuse de s'être humiliée de la sorte, se releva d'un bond et tourna au rouge, aplatissant d'une main rapide les quelques cheveux blonds qui s'étaient emmêlés lors de sa chute. L'homme rit et tapota doucement sa tête.

"Eh bien, voilà ce qu'on récolte à espionner les adultes!" dit-il, son ton encore affecté par le rire qui l'avait secoué quelques instants plus tôt.

La petite ne répondit pas, encore bien trop honteuse de sa chute. L'homme s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

"Je me nomme Telemar. Quel est ton nom, petite?  
- Ne...Nelliël, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, sa timidité prenant le dessus.  
- Eh bien, Nelliël, que fait une petite fille haute comme trois pommes ici, toute seule?"

Comme tout enfant de son âge, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de petite. Non, elle était déjà presque grande! Boudeuse, elle plaça ses petits poings sur ses hanches et s'écria :

"Je ne suis pas petite! Maman a dit que bientôt je serai une grande fille!"

Attendri, le soldat laissa échapper un petit rire face à la fougue de la fillette. Elle présageait déjà d'avoir un caractère explosif. Ayant remarqué son intérêt pour les armes et pour le combat, il glissa sa main dans sa tunique pour y sortir une petite dague, s'accordant parfaitement à sa petite taille, et la lui présenta.

Il avait déjà vu quelques femmes combattre, et ne doutait pas qu'elles avaient autant leur place que les hommes à la guerre. Bien sûr, il savait que cette petite fille n'aurait sans doute jamais l'occasion de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée. Ils n'acceptaient déjà que très rarement une femme dans leurs rangs -et encore, celle-ci devait se battre pour qu'on l'accepte- alors une roturière... on ne ferait que lui rire à la figure. Néanmoins, elle n'échapperait sans doute pas à la guerre. Sachant cela, et compte tenu de son intérêt pour le maniement des armes, il n'avait pas le cœur à l'en détourner. Il se voyait, plus jeune, avec cette même passion qui avait guidé son avenir et qui l'avait fait devenir soldat. Il avait déjà consacré dix ans de sa vie à la défense de sa ville bien aimée, en consacrer quelques unes à l'entraînement d'une jeune fille pleine d'enthousiasme lui semblait bien paisible. L'armée de Sauron avait diminué leur fréquence d'attaques, faisant régner un semblant de paix dans la capitale. L'épée de Damoclès se balançant au dessus de leur tête avait ralenti sa course mortelle. C'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de s'offrir du repos avant la fin. Et puis... apprendre l'art du combat à la jeune fille augmenterait peut-être ses chances de survivre au chaos qui ne tarderait pas à exploser. Son cœur se serra alors qu'une image de la petite fille morte entourée par des flammes détruisant Minas Tirith, celle-ci animée par les cris de victoire des orques, défila dans son esprit. Il la chassa bien vite, ayant pris sa décision.

"Prends-la, c'est cadeau. Si tu le souhaites, je t'apprendrai à la manier. Ce sera notre petit secret. Attention, elle est tranchante."

Nelliël se saisit de l'arme avec précaution, les mains tremblantes, alors que l'étonnement se lisait sur ses traits. Elle ne réfléchit pas, ne chercha même pas à savoir s'il disait la vérité ou s'il ne cherchait qu'à l'embobiner. Sa naïveté d'enfant la conduisit automatiquement à le croire et à lui faire confiance. Un grand sourire ainsi qu'un merci enthousiaste fut sa réponse face à la proposition de cet homme si généreux. Pour elle, il s'agissait plus d'un jeu, et, de toute façon, elle ignorait tout de Sauron, du Mordor et de ses armées. Il lui donna rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure, puis disparut. Elle s'empressa alors de cacher la dague sous sa robe sale et de courir à travers toute la capitale pour rejoindre les niveaux les plus bas. Elle passa entre plusieurs maisons et atterrit dans un endroit sombre, entouré de roches. La dague cliqueta au contact de la pierre alors qu'elle la déposait dans une petite crevasse qu'elle recouvra aussitôt de petits cailloux. Elle seule connaissait cette cachette.

Elle avait conscience que si ses parents voyaient l'arme, ils la lui prendraient et l'interdiraient de sortir pour un long moment. Et puis... Telemar lui avait bien dit qu'elle devait garder le secret. C'était sa chance, et elle ne comptait pas la laisser filer.

Un sourire éblouissant animait ses lèvres quand elle poussa la porte de sa petite maison. Ses parents, habitués à sa joie sans limites, ne firent aucune remarque et se contentèrent de sourire à leur tour. Ils ignoraient alors que cette rencontre marquait un tournant dans la vie de leur fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre.

Dorénavant, je publierai le samedi, et non le dimanche.

Merci à Lehonora et à lizzs pour leur review.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Juin 3014, Troisième Âge_

Leurs mouvements soulevaient des particules de poussière qui virevoltaient et s'accrochaient à leur peau à cause de à la fine pellicule de sueur qui les recouvrait. Leur souffle était erratique, mais ils s'efforçaient de garder une respiration régulière. Leurs enchaînements semblaient presque s'accorder. Ils s'étaient entraînés si souvent qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement les aptitudes de combat de l'autre. Après tout, il lui avait tout appris, il l'avait entraîné depuis maintenant huit ans.

Nelliël tenta une percée sur son flanc gauche qui n'était alors pas protégé, du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle grimaça alors, s'étant rendue compte au dernier moment qu'elle venait de se faire piéger, ne pouvant plus changer sa trajectoire à présent. Le maître d'armes para aisément la dague de son élève de sa légère épée, et, à l'aide de sa jambe droite, faucha celles de la jeune femme qui se retrouva à terre avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Pour finir, il dirigea son épée vers sa gorge, la pointe frôlant sa peau. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres face à la tête de son élève, étourdie par sa chute. Il rangea son épée dans son fourreau et lui tendit la main qu'elle saisit immédiatement, l'aidant à se relever.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Limiter tes attaques et ta défense à ton arme, c'est signer ton arrêt de mort. Ton corps tout entier doit réagir, ton arme n'en est que l'extension

- Je sais, je sais. »

Un bruyant soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle n'était pas stupide au point d'oublier ce qui lui coûtait à chaque fois une rencontre avec le sol. C'était simplement qu'elle avait du mal à coordonner ses mouvements, et qu'elle manquait de rapidité pour anticiper les coups qui lui valaient ce genre de remarque.

Telemar posa un regard attendri sur son apprentie. En huit ans, elle avait toujours été bonne élève, et n'avait jamais renoncé face aux difficultés qu'elle rencontrait dans son apprentissage. Au final, elle s'était révélée plutôt douée, faisant preuve d'une grande agilité et d'une bonne fluidité de mouvements. Elle n'était pas particulièrement forte, mais cette faiblesse s'effaçait vite quand on voyait avec quelle précision et quelle efficacité elle exécutait ses enchaînements. Il ne lui manquait qu'un peu d'expérience qui lui permettrait alors une meilleure anticipation des mouvements de son adversaire. Il était fier d'elle. Elle avait à présent des bases solides.

« Arrêtons-nous en là. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Va te nettoyer la figure, je t'attends un peu plus loin, j'ai à te parler. »

Nelliël s'attarda un instant sur son maître d'armes, sceptique. Il lui fit signe de la main de filer, ce qu'elle fit. Ses mains plongèrent dans une petite bassine d'eau. Elle s'aspergea le visage plusieurs fois et le frotta rapidement. Elle finit par se jeter un peu d'eau sur les bras et sur la nuque, la rafraîchissant immédiatement. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, mais il faisait toujours aussi chaud en cette belle journée d'été, surtout après plusieurs heures de maniement d'armes. Une fois sa rapide toilette terminée, elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Telemar qui l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, le visage soucieux. Un mauvais pressentiment lui serra le cœur. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. En la voyant arriver, ses traits s'adoucirent, mais elle pouvait sentir dans son regard qu'il était gagné par l'appréhension.

« Je..., commença-t-il, la tension étant palpable dans sa voix.

- Eh bien ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Face à l'hésitation de son maître, Nelliël se sentit soudain envahie par l'inquiétude et l'impatience. Il cherchait ses mots, ouvrit la bouche une première fois, la referma, puis se décida enfin à reprendre la parole, au grand soulagement de la jeune femme dont la jambe avait commencé à taper nerveusement les dalles de pierre.

« L'intendant Denethor souhaite envoyer une partie de ses troupes à Pelargir. Il craint que le port devienne la cible d'une attaque orque et que Minas Tirith ne se retrouve alors totalement encerclée par les armées du Mordor. Je n'ai que trop tardé, il est temps que je retrouve ma place de soldat et que je respecte à nouveau mon vœu de protéger le Gondor. Aujourd'hui marque la fin de ton entraînement. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplissaient de larmes au fur et à mesure qu'elle entendait les mots de son professeur. Elle savait que ce jour arriverait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit confrontée à cette séparation si tôt.

« Ne sois pas triste, nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. »

Il prononça ces mots sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant, mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que si le port de Pelargir était attaqué, il avait autant de chances que n'importe quel autre soldat du Gondor de mourir sous les assauts des orques, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle qui ne rêvait que de quitter la capitale, de visiter la Terre du Milieu et de braver mille dangers à l'exemple des nombreuses histoires de héros qu'elle avait lues dans son enfance, elle comprenait sa décision. Elle aurait voulu qu'il reste un peu plus longtemps, mais c'était égoïste. Son corps bougea de lui-même, ses bras s'enroulant autour du cou de Telemar. Ce geste le gêna un instant, mais il se reprit bien vite. C'était sa façon de lui dire adieu. Il posa une main sur son épaule et elle dénoua ses bras, reculant de quelques centimètres. Ses yeux étaient toujours baignés de larmes, des sanglots silencieux la secouait. Il se pencha en avant, prit sa tête entre ses deux mains, et déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigner. Ce geste était plus fort que tous les mots qu'ils auraient alors pu s'échanger, c'est pourquoi ils n'ajoutèrent rien. Elle le regardait quitter la place lorsqu'il tourna la tête, lui adressant un dernier sourire. Elle se força à sourire à son tour, séchant ses larmes de ses poings. Enfin, il disparut au croisement d'une rue, et elle se retrouva seule.

A son tour Nelliël se mit en route, regagnant sa maison. Son cœur était lourd de tristesse. Bien plus qu'un maître, elle venait de perdre un ami. C'était toute une partie de son monde qui s'écroulait. Elle prit garde à faire disparaître les dernières traces de larme sur son visage alors qu'elle passait la porte sa maison, s'engouffrant directement dans sa chambre sans un mot pour ses parents. Ce soir là, elle ne mangea pas et ne dormit que très peu.

* * *

**~o~**

Edoras, capitale du Rohan. A l'intérieur de Medulsed, le palais des rois, la tension était palpable. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Théoden, fils de Thengel et Roi du Rohan, semblait avoir perdu l'esprit. Son corps, vieilli de plusieurs dizaines d'années, témoignait de l'anormalité de la situation. Le roi, ou ce qu'il en restait, ne reconnaissait peu à peu plus ses plus proches parents. Il demeurait là, assis sur son trône, reflétant l'image d'un vieillard qu'il n'était pas il y a encore quelques semaines. A ses côtés siégeait Grima, conseiller du roi. Il ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde par la condition de son souverain, et remplissait son rôle avec plus de ferveur qu'il n'en avait jamais fait preuve auparavant.

Dans la salle du trône, Théodred, fils du roi, croisa le regard de son cousin, Eomer. Les mêmes émotions s'inscrivaient dans leur regard. L'inquiétude, l'incompréhension, l'impuissance. Ne connaissant pas le mal qui rongeait Théoden, ils se trouvaient dans une impasse. Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'exprimèrent à voix basse. Eomer prit la parole en premier :

« Que nous reste-t-il à faire ? Théoden refuse d'envoyer des hommes repousser les attaques orques qui sévissent à nos frontières. Doit-on rester ici à attendre que le Mordor se présente à nos portes ?

- Les mots de mon père ne sont pas les siens. Je soupçonne Grima de parler à travers ses lèvres.

- Ces mêmes soupçons habitent mon cœur, ainsi que celui de ma sœur, Eowyn.

- Gardons-les secret, s'ils s'avèrent vrais, Grima a le pouvoir de tous nous faire taire. »

D'un accord commun signé par un hochement de tête, ils se séparèrent. La frustration se lisait sur leurs traits, mais ils devaient faire preuve de patience. C'était la seule chose à faire. Combien de semaines, combien de mois restait-il avant qu'ils ne soient assiégés par les armées orques ? Le temps leur manquait, et ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

* * *

**~o~**

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le départ de son maître d'armes, Telemar. Chaque jour, elle avait attendu une lettre, quelque chose qui l'assurerait qu'il soit en vie. Rien. Cette absence de nouvelles l'inquiétait. Pelargir avait subi un assaut orque, repoussé sans trop de mal par les soldats du Gondor, mais, s'il avait péri pendant l'attaque ? Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Plus que jamais, elle s'était rendue compte que le Gondor était en guerre et que le danger était partout. Elle ne pouvait rester tranquillement à Minas Tirith alors que le futur s'écrivait ailleurs. Ce souhait, couplé à son rêve de voyager, l'avait poussé à prendre une décision. Quand elle se sentirait prête, quand le jour serait favorable, elle partirait à son tour. En attendant, elle continuerait son entraînement, cette fois avec la bénédiction de ses parents qui avaient percé son secret à jour, et qui, après quelques temps, avaient fini par l'accepter. Après tout, contre sa volonté de fer, ils ne pouvaient que la soutenir.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre.

Je publierai exceptionnellement un chapitre le jour de Noël, puisque... bah c'est Noël quoi \o/

Merci à Rosy23 et Lehonora pour leur review.

Enjoy !

* * *

_Décembre 3017, Troisième Âge_

Un mince rayon de soleil traversa le drap fin faisant office de volet qui reposait sur la fenêtre de sa chambre. Le vent matinal secouait doucement ce drap, laissant alors passer le rayon lumineux. Celui-ci se posa plusieurs fois sur le visage de Nelliël, dont les yeux commençaient doucement à papillonner face à la gêne occasionnée. A présent réveillée, elle pouvait sentir la fraîcheur du matin à travers la couverture la recouvrant. Le feu dans l'âtre ne brûlait plus, il ne restait que des cendres et quelques braises en train de mourir. Son corps fut pris d'un spasme alors qu'elle poussait la couverture au bord de son lit. Elle n'avait jamais bien supporté le froid, mais, habituée à celui-ci, elle ne s'en formalisait plus. Un coup de vent plus fort que les autres la fit frissonner alors qu'elle posait ses pieds sur le sol gelé. Elle s'étira rapidement, poussant ses bras et le reste de son corps vers le plafond, faisant doucement craquer ses vertèbres. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres.

C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui marquait un nouveau départ, une nouvelle aventure, le grand voyage. Elle avait attendu ce jour chaque fois avec un peu plus d'impatience, et, finalement, il était arrivé.Voilà maintenant des semaines qu'elle s'était enfin décidée. Dès cet instant, elle avait flâné à droite à gauche à la recherche de petits boulots, de services rendus à travers la cité afin de gagner quelques castarin en vue de son voyage. Il lui fallait avant tout des provisions, quelques herbes médicinales -on n'est jamais trop prudent-, et le nécessaire pour s'assurer un minimum d'hygiène. Elle n'excluait pas non plus de garder quelques pièces dans sa bourse si besoin.

Des bruits provenant de la pièce principale faisant office de salon, de salle à manger et de cuisine la renseignèrent que ses parents étaient déjà en train de s'affairer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. L'odeur alléchante de la viande cuite vint titiller ses narines, ce qui la motiva à enfiler rapidement une épaisse robe en laine -il faisait encore froid après tout- et à se précipiter dans la pièce d'à côté après avoir fait une rapide toilette.

Ses parents lui sourirent tendrement alors qu'elle prenait place à la petite table où reposaient quelques morceaux de viande, du pain et de nombreux fruits. Ils avaient exceptionnellement garni la table plus qu'à l'habitude, conscients que c'était leur dernier repas ensemble, souhaitant lui donner une dernière fois un semblant de confort. Ce voyage marquerait en quelque sorte son passage à l'âge adulte, car, malgré son âge, sa naïveté ne laissait aucun doute quant à l'âme d'enfant qu'elle avait conservée. Cette même naïveté était à l'origine de leur crainte : elle allait lui ramener des problèmes, si ce n'est sa perte, ils le sentaient au fond d'eux-mêmes. Devant l'enthousiasme de leur fille, ils ne pouvaient se permettre, ou du moins n'en avaient pas eu le cœur, d'empêcher son départ. Ils savaient aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun avenir à rester pourrir ici, dans les plus bas niveaux de la capitale, dans la pauvreté et dans la crasse. Elle avait le droit à sa chance, comme tout le monde le devrait.

Ayant englouti son petit-déjeuner en quelques minutes, Nelliël retourna dans sa chambre et se changea, arborant son armure légère en cuir. Puisqu'elle devait encore s'attarder un moment au marché, elle ne se munit pas de ses armes, et les laissa donc à leur place. Ses cheveux brossés et tressés, elle saisit sa bourse, l'accrocha à sa taille, et s'en alla en saluant ses parents. Le froid était moins présent qu'à son réveil, mais l'hiver était bien là. Le soleil, timide, faisait étinceler la neige recouvrant la cité.

La rue commençait doucement à s'activer et elle dut bientôt se faufiler dans la foule pour atteindre le marché. Elle n'avait que très rarement vu un tel rassemblement de bon matin, seulement quand il s'agissait de voyageurs importants, d'ambassadeurs et compagnie, de troupes partant en guerre, ou d'une mauvaise nouvelle ébranlant la cité toute entière. Sa curiosité prit le dessus et ses pas la menèrent quelques mètres plus loin, s'éloignant du marché. Agile et petite, elle se fraya sans mal un chemin à travers les dizaines de personnes semblant ouvrir un chemin à deux hommes sur leur grande monture et des gardes les escortant. En les regardant plus attentivement, elle remarqua, surprise, qu'il s'agissait d'elfes. Elle n'en avait vu qu'une fois dans sa vie, et encore, elle ne savait plus s'il s'agissait d'un souvenir inventé de toute pièce imaginé à partir des livres et des images qu'elle avait lus et vus, ou si c'était réel mais trop vague car elle était trop jeune. Peu importe, elle n'en restait pas moins émerveillée par ces étranges hommes qui semblaient si lumineux, si gracieux. Rien à voir avec les personnes qu'elle côtoyait chaque jour.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la citadelle, semblant pressés. La curiosité reprenant ses droits, Nelliël les suivit discrètement, tout d'abord à travers la foule, puis en longeant les murs alors qu'ils montaient dans les niveaux supérieurs. Elle avait rarement mis les pieds aussi haut dans la citadelle, et s'y était toujours faufilée telle une voleuse. Une jeune roturière n'avait rien à faire dans les hauteurs. Elle l'avait compris étant enfant alors que les regards de pitié ou de dégoût face à ses vêtements sales et usés se dirigeaient sans cesse vers elle. Avec sa tenue en cuir, elle se sentait moins étrangère, intruse, dans ces niveaux, mais l'impression était encore là. Bientôt, les elfes passèrent une porte devant laquelle des gardes avaient ordre de ne pas laisser passer n'importe qui, bien sûr. Cela ne la découragea pas pour autant, et, sa curiosité en guise de courage, elle tenta de se faufiler derrière le dos d'un garde. Celui-ci se retourna vivement et lui attrapa violemment le bras, l'empêchant d'avancer, la défiant du regard de seulement essayer.

« L'accès n'est pas autorisé aux gens de ta condition. » lui dit-il, raffermissant sa prise sur son bras.

Elle ne dit rien, tentant en vain de se dégager de la pression désagréable que l'homme exerçait sur elle, une grimace sur le visage face à la douleur qu'elle commençait à ressentir à cause de sa poigne de fer. Une vague de panique l'envahit à l'idée qu'elle soit jetée en prison. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'amène des ennuis en ce jour si spécial ?

* * *

**~o~**

Théodred, accompagné d'une garde de quatre rohirrim, chevauchait depuis maintenant trois jours en direction de Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor. L'urgence de la situation l'avait obligé à galoper une grande partie des derniers jours, entrecoupés de quelques pauses, et de nuits bien trop courtes à son goût. Arrivés sur la colline en face de la ville, ils avaient à présent une pleine vue sur la Cité Blanche qui brillait aux éclats. Théodred s'arrêta, aussi suivi des quatre autres cavaliers, afin de contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui.

« Minas Tirith. » Il marqua une courte pause, puis reprit. « Pourvu que nous ne fassions pas les frais de l'orgueil de Denethor. Allons-y. »

D'un coup de talon, ils lancèrent leurs chevaux au petit galop, traversant la plaine qui les séparait des portes de la capitale. Les gardes reconnurent immédiatement le blason du Rohan sur une bannière que portait un des cavaliers : un cheval blanc sur un fond vert. Les portes s'ouvrirent, laissant passer le prince et sa garde. Traversant la cité, toujours au petit galop, ils arrivèrent rapidement non loin des portes de la citadelle, et s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres des écuries. Théodred mit pied à terre, aussitôt suivi de ses hommes, et se dirigea immédiatement vers la citadelle, laissant son cheval aux soins de sa garde qui ne l'accompagnerait pas pendant l'entretien.

Alors qu'il approchait des portes barrant l'accès à la citadelle, une scène des plus étranges se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sceptique, un sourcil levé, il observa pendant quelques secondes le spectacle devant lui : une jeune femme, fine, à la chevelure blonde, face à un garde qui agrippait sévèrement son bras. Elle se débattait vivement, mais ne pouvait résister à l'homme qui était manifestement beaucoup trop fort pour elle. Théodred croisa un instant son regard d'où s'échappait une supplique muette, une demande d'aide. N'étant qu'un étranger ici, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur. Risquer son entretien avec l'intendant pour aider une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, pour la tirer d'une situation qu'elle avait sans doute provoquée elle-même, c'était risquer de compromettre une future alliance entre le Rohan et le Gondor. Néanmoins, son honneur ne lui permettait pas de lui refuser son aide. Il fit mine de l'ignorer et porta son attention sur le garde qui la tenait.

« Je suis Théodred du Rohan, fils de Théoden, Roi du Rohan. Je viens demander audience à Denethor, Intendant du Gondor. »

Son regard sévère et la dureté de sa voix firent sursauter le garde, qui lâcha la jeune femme. Celle-ci en profita pour s'échapper discrètement. Il la vit du coin de l'œil disparaître vers les écuries. Le garde retrouva rapidement son impassibilité, bien qu'impressionné par la prestance de l'homme qui venait de s'adresser à lui.

« Suivez-moi monseigneur. »

Il le mena jusqu'à la citadelle, s'effaçant devant l'entrée de la salle du trône, retournant à son poste après avoir annoncé la présence du prince du Rohan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, deux elfes le dépassèrent, leurs visages fermés, sans un regard pour le nouveau venu. Théodred ne souleva même pas la présence de deux elfes sur les terres des hommes, trop troublé par l'air qu'ils affichaient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils sortaient d'une entrevue avec l'intendant et celle-ci, quelques soient les négociations entreprises, s'était sûrement soldée par un échec. Inquiet, il traversa les portes et s'approcha de Denethor, affalé sur son trône, son coude droit sur un accoudoir, une joue reposant sur sa paume. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres à la vue du prince. Théodred se renfrogna, il avait l'étrange sensation de ne pas être le bienvenu...


	4. Chapter 4

J'vous avais promis un chapitre le jour de Noël, le voilà !

Pardonnez-moi les éventuelles fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire

Merci à Rosy23 pour sa review

**Rosy23 :** Partir en secret ne collait pas trop au personnage, je l'ai envisagé mais je n'ai pas aimé cette possibilité là. Sinon, il est vrai que j'aurais peut-être pu insister davantage là dessus mais ça n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas, Théodred est bien un des personnages principaux !

Enjoy !

* * *

Théodred s'inclina de mauvaise foi, agacé par l'attitude de l'intendant. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'un seul son ne put y sortir, Denethor le devança :

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Théodred du Rohan. Épargnez-moi donc les convenances et venez-en au fait. »

Son poing se serra à l'entente de ces mots. Il inspira longuement, freinant la colère qui lui montait peu à peu au nez. Face à ce grossier personnage, il en vint même à se demander pourquoi il avait pris la peine de se déplacer jusqu'ici. C'était pourtant trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Le Rohan a besoin d'aide. Les orques ont récemment doublé leurs raids sur nos terres. En deux semaines, trois villages ont été pillés et brûlés. »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, observant l'homme devant lui. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur son visage. C'était à peine s'il l'écoutait. Théodred jugea préférable de ne pas mentionner la condition du Roi, son père. De toute façon, il avait compris à partir du moment où il avait posé les pieds dans la salle du trône qu'aucune aide ne viendrait du Gondor.

« Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour repousser nos assaillants. »

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité. Ils auraient pu être assez nombreux si le Théoden avait daigné lancer son armée sur les traces orques, ou ne serait-ce que poster quelques troupes à leurs frontières. Le mal qui le rongeait le poussait à l'inaction la plus complète, si bien que si les orques l'avaient voulu, ils auraient pu s'emparer d'Edoras sans rencontrer grande résistance. Ils ne pouvaient que se consoler en se disant que cette idée n'était manifestement pas encore dans leurs plans. Ils préféraient détruire le Rohan à petit feu afin de leur faire perdre tout espoir. Leur dernière chance avait été de filer dans le plus grand secret vers Minas Tirith, priant pour l'aide du Gondor, en vain.

« Le Rohan n'est jamais venu quand le Gondor avait besoin d'aide ! La guerre est aussi à nos portes, le Gondor ne peut se passer d'aucun homme. Vous devrez vous débrouiller seuls, comme nous le ferons, et comme nous l'avons toujours fait ! »

Théodred bouillonnait. Ainsi le Rohan allait tomber à cause de l'orgueil d'un seul homme. En ces temps de guerre, qui se soucie encore des anciennes querelles ? Cet homme préférait encore pousser le monde entier à sa perte plutôt que de ravaler son ego !

« Votre orgueil vous tuera, Denethor. Vous le regretterez amèrement.

- Gardes, faites sortir cet insolent ! »

Deux gardes se saisirent de chacun de ses bras et le conduisirent jusqu'à la sortie sous les éclats de voix de l'Intendant qui ne cessait de crier à qui voulait l'entendre quel affront on venait de lui faire. D'un mouvement brusque, Théodred poussa les deux hommes qui le lâchèrent. Il se dirigea vers les écuries d'un pas rendu lourd par la colère. Celle-ci se lisait également sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

« Quel homme grossier ! J'ai été bien stupide de croire qu'il pouvait encore y avoir une once de bon sens à travers sa folie ! »

* * *

**~o~ **

Après avoir été libérée de la poigne du garde, Nelliël s'était discrètement faufilé vers les écuries. Son cœur cognait follement dans sa cage thoracique. Elle l'avait échappé belle. Reprenant son souffle contre les parois du bâtiment, elle entendait vaguement deux voix s'approcher. D'un coup d'œil, elle reconnut les deux elfes qu'elle avait voulu suivre. Ceux-ci paraissaient beaucoup moins sereins qu'auparavant. Une certaine animosité transparaissait dans leur voix. Ils semblaient débattre de leur entretien avec l'intendant. De là où ils se trouvaient, elle n'arrivait pas encore à bien saisir le sens de leurs paroles.

Elle décida alors de grimper sur le toit en chaume du bâtiment, ce qui lui offrirait une meilleure cachette et lui permettrait de mieux observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Avant qu'elle n'eut commencé à grimper, elle pouvait entendre une démarche lourde se diriger également vers l'écurie. Ils étaient à présent assez prêts pour qu'elle puisse les entendre, mais elle ne les voyait guère.

« Théodred du Rohan, héritier légitime du trône de Medulsed et fils unique de Théoden, Roi du Rohan, nous aimerions vous parler.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à parler avec des elfes ! »

Rien qu'au son de sa voix, elle pouvait dire qu'il était furieux. Il avait craché cette phrase comme s'il méprisait du plus profond de son cœur ses interlocuteurs. Elle gloussa le plus silencieusement possible en imaginant la tête que devaient arborer les deux elfes face à cette hargne. Elle commença alors son ascension, plus concentrée sur les paroles échangées entre les trois hommes que sur ses mouvements. Agilement, elle cala un de ses pieds dans la fente d'un pan du mur et grimpa à l'aide d'un saut, assez haut pour s'agripper à la paille résistante. De la force de ses bras, elle parvint à se hisser sur le toit, couchée sur celui-ci. Elle s'avança en rampant, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible alors que la paille crissait contre ses vêtements. Ses dents grincèrent, le bruit n'était pas particulièrement agréable.

« Nous devons absolument vous parler. Nous sommes ici pour la même raison, à savoir chercher à faire alliance. Nous avons essuyé le même refus que vous. Nos deux peuples ont besoin d'aide.

- Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-il, profondément agacé.

- Je me présente, Astaldo. Et voici Cuthalion, répondit-il en montrant de la main son compagnon, nous venons de la Lothlórien. Depuis bien des semaines, nous nous efforçons à repousser les attaques des légions de Dol Guldur, mais nos ennemis sont trop nombreux.

- Et que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ? Nous n'arrivons même pas à défendre nos terres, nous ne... »

Elle était presque arrivée de l'autre côté du toit, quand elle sentit quelque chose se craquer sous son poids. Le toit s'écroula dans un bruit sec. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle se trouvait déjà au sol, étalée contre la pierre froide. Une chance qu'elle n'avait pas chuté de haut.

Un peu sonnée par sa chute, elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement les regards inquisiteurs qui s'étaient tournés vers elle. L'homme s'était immédiatement arrêté de parler. Poussant sur ses bras, elle se releva, épousseta ses vêtements, passa une main sur ses cheveux un peu secoués par l'accident, et releva la tête. Ses joues se colorèrent instantanément de rouge alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de se ridiculiser en plus de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac. Son corps refusait de bouger, la gêne le paralysant. Elle déglutit plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir prendre la parole, son ton animé par l'incertitude, et dit, d'une petite voix :

« Oh... euh... bonjour... faites comme si je n'étais pas là... »

Ne sachant que faire dans pareille situation, elle se risqua à regarder derrière elle un chemin pour s'échapper. Sa conscience la rappela à l'ordre, elle était déjà prise au piège de toute façon. Mais voilà, et s'ils se mettaient à croire qu'elle était une espionne, une assassine ou quelque chose de ce genre ? La panique ne lui permettait plus de penser correctement. Des sueurs froides le long de son dos collaient ses vêtements à sa peau, rendant le tout très désagréable. Elle aurait du s'arrêter après avoir déjà frôlé les ennuis une première fois auparavant ! Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait face au même homme qui lui avait permis de s'échapper quelques instants plus tôt. Elle se fit donc la plus petite possible, espérant même pouvoir disparaître dans le sol, attendant la sentence.

Instantanément, l'homme qui s'appelait Théodred se positionna derrière elle, tira une dague de son fourreau et la pointa dans sa direction, menaçant. Elle déglutit difficilement.

« Que faisais-tu sur le toit ? Tu nous espionnais, c'est ça ? Tu sais ce qu'on leur fait aux espions dans mon pays ? On leur coupe les oreilles. »


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour !

Cette fois l'attente n'était pas très longue (merci Noël hein).

Merci à Lehonora et Rosy23 pour leurs reviews

Enjoy !

* * *

Théodred avança jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme puisse sentir le bout de la pointe dans son dos. Son corps entier tremblait, remué par des spasmes nerveux. Elle n'osait se retourner et faire face à l'homme qui la menaçait. Que pouvait-elle dire pour sa défense ? Et, surtout, la croirait-on ? Son regard croisa celui des deux elfes. Tandis que le sien était paniqué, les leur étaient neutres, parsemés d'une lueur de curiosité. Ils semblaient n'avoir aucune envie d'intervenir. Après tout, les elfes préféraient ne pas se mêler des affaires des hommes. Voyant que leur proposition d'alliance ne mènerait à rien cette fois-ci, ils décidèrent de quitter les lieux sans demander leur reste. La prochaine fois serait peut-être la bonne.

Nelliël plaça ses mains tremblantes en évidence en signe de soumission. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre suffisamment son souffle et ainsi répondre à ses interlocuteurs.

« Je... ne... ne me faites pas de mal, supplia-t-elle, j'étais curieuse de voir des elfes ici, alors je les ai suivis, c'est tout ! Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous espionner ! »

Des larmes commençaient à perler à ses yeux alors qu'elle sentait la pression de l'arme sur son dos augmenter.

« Tu paniques beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'a rien à se reprocher, mais... je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point, tu n'as en rien l'étoffe d'une espionne. »

Il rengaina sa dague, mais ne se fit pas plus chaleureux pour autant. La jeune femme laissa échapper un bruyant soupir, profondément soulagée. C'était moins une. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : partir loin, très loin. En plus d'avoir eu une peur bleue, elle s'était une fois de plus ridiculisée. Maintenant que le malentendu était dissipé, elle pouvait s'en aller. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait avant qu'on l'interpelle alors qu'elle n'avait fait que deux pas.

« Et où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Ce n'était peut-être pas ton but, toujours est-il que tu nous espionnais. Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, certains sont châtiés pour moins que ça. »

Son corps se figea. Elle se retournera brusquement vers le rohir, horrifiée. Celui-ci arborait un sourire satisfait. Des images se succédaient dans sa tête, des punitions plus terribles les unes que les autres. Elle se voyait amputée ou des oreilles, ou de la langue, ou d'une main, voire des trois en même temps. La pression fut telle dans sa tête que ses muscles et sa conscience la lâchèrent brusquement. Elle vit l'expression du guerrier se transformer en une moue étonnée alors qu'elle se sentait tomber, puis, plus rien. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

**~o~**

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, une forte migraine la saisit. Elle pressa ses doigts sur ses tempes, les massant, espérant dissiper la douleur. Celle-ci lui avait fait oublier l'espace d'un instant dans quelle situation elle se trouvait avant de s'évanouir. Prise de panique au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, elle se releva d'un bond. Un soudain vertige la fit perdre son équilibre. Par réflexe, elle posa sa paume contre un pilier en bois pour ne pas tomber, alors qu'une main la soutenait par le bras. Lentement, elle s'assit alors qu'on la lâchait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Une fois fait, elle put constater qu'elle se trouvait dans un box inoccupé de l'écurie, étalée sur de la paille fraîche. Elle sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme qui l'avait menacée quelques minutes auparavant.

« N'aie crainte, je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu t'es évanouie quelques minutes. Je t'ai rattrapée et t'ai allongée ici en attendant que tu te réveilles. »

Il lui tendit une louche contenant de l'eau, qu'elle s'empressa de boire. A la vue du liquide, elle s'était rendue compte d'à quel point elle avait soif. Elle l'engloutit en quelques gorgées. Il la lui reprit et la posa dans le sceau d'eau qu'il avait ramené près de la jeune femme. Elle l'observa un instant. L'air sévère et méfiant qu'il arborait avait disparu, remplacé par ce qui lui semblât être de la gêne. Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit également que les deux elfes étaient effectivement partis. Trop concentrée sur la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée, elle n'avait même pas remarqué leur départ.

« Je plaisantais, plus tôt. Si j'avais su que ça te mettrait dans un état pareil, je me serais abstenu. C'était grossier de ma part. »

Elle hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle essaya d'esquisser un petit sourire en guise d'acceptation des excuses qu'il lui présentait, bien que celui-ci ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Il parut s'en contenter à voir son air satisfait.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Nelliël. »

Un silence gênant s'installa, bientôt perturbé par les gargouillements provenant de l'estomac de la jeune femme. Elle posa aussitôt une main sur son ventre, rougissante.

« Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé, allons manger ! lui proposa-t-il, peinant à cacher la mine amusée qu'il arborait. C'est moi qui régale, choisis l'auberge que tu veux. »

Il lui tendit galamment la main, qu'elle saisit après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Elle réfléchit un instant à leur future destination puis se mit en marche.

« Allons à l'Arbre Blanc. On y mange assez bien et ce n'est pas très cher. »

Elle jeta un regard derrière son épaule pour voir que le guerrier la suivait puis accéléra l'allure.

Il leur fallut bien un quart d'heure pour descendre toute la ville et arriver dans les quartiers les plus bas. Comparé aux hauteurs, cette partie de la ville était plus sale, moins décorée, moins accueillante. La jeune femme grimaça discrètement, gênée d'emmener une personne au rang si élevé dans une auberge aussi pauvre, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus profiter de son argent pour s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom, c'était contraire à sa morale.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment. Celui-ci ne se distinguait des autres qu'avec sa pancarte annonçant le nom de l'établissement, illustrée d'un simple arbre peint en blanc. Nelliël pénétra dans l'auberge, aussitôt suivie du rohir. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle repéra une table vide au fond de la salle. Ils s'y installèrent. Un homme vint immédiatement à leur rencontre. La jeune femme se chargea de la commande.

« Nous souhaiterions manger. Apportez également de l'eau, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, j'vous apporte ça dans un instant ! »

Ils s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans un silence pesant. Son esprit tournait à vive allure, essayant de trouver un quelconque sujet de conversation, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à dire. Elle se lança tout de même, convaincue que ce serait toujours plus confortable que ce mutisme.

« Alors euh... vous repartez dans la journée ? » demanda-t-elle.

Le rohir tourna vivement son attention vers son interlocutrice. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, mais se reprit avant de lui répondre.

« En effet, nous repartons dans l'après-midi. C'était une perte de temps de venir ici. »

Elle pouvait voir une lueur de colère dans son regard, et se remémora alors la scène qu'elle avait observée plus tôt. Inutile de revenir sur cet épisode. Elle jugea bon de ne pas s'aventurer dans une conversation qui lui porterait sûrement préjudice, compte tenu de ses actes. Le mieux était encore de changer complètement de sujet. Encore fallait-il en trouver un... Elle se décida à parler de son projet, seule chose qui lui passait dans la tête à ce moment là. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une chaise derrière le guerrier, son regard devint rêveur.

« Moi aussi je compte partir. J'avais prévu de passer par le marché acheter le nécessaire pour mon voyage avant d'apercevoir les elfes et... » Elle s'arrêta brusquement puis reprit : « bref, je compte parcourir la Terre du Milieu ! »

L'enthousiasme percevait à travers sa voix. Elle observa le rohir, le regard brûlant de détermination. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il explosa de rire.

* * *

Ah, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review en ayant fini de lire un chapitre, ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. Chapter 6

On s'retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Rosy93 pour sa review

Enjoy !

* * *

Nelliël voulut dire quelque chose face à cet éclat de rire, mais elle se renfrogna, boudeuse. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pas pensé que sa révélation puisse susciter une réaction pareille. Elle tourna la tête, dédaignant le rohir, qui cessait progressivement de rire en constatant qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'il l'avait blessée en ne la prenant pas au sérieux. Elle serrait son poing contre sa hanche, sous la table, et sentait que s'il continuait à se moquer ainsi d'elle, des larmes allaient couler. Enfin, le silence s'imposa à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que le guerrier prenne la parole.

« Ce n'était donc pas une blague. Pardonne-moi si je t'ai offensé, c'est juste que c'est... totalement insensé. Le monde est plus dangereux que jamais auparavant, et voilà qu'une jeune femme de ton gabarit annonce qu'elle souhaite le parcourir ! »

Nelliël daigna tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur, sans enthousiasme.

« Qu'entendez-vous par jeune femme de mon gabarit ? répondit-elle, bien que sachant déjà la réponse.

-Eh bien... » Il la détailla un instant du regard, puis reprit, hésitant : « tu es... tu n'es pas bien menaçante. »

Encore une fois touchée dans son orgueil, elle réagit au quart de tour. D'un bond, elle se leva, repoussant sa chaise en arrière, et claqua ses paumes sur la table devant elle. Furieuse, elle éleva la voix sans même s'en rendre compte. Pour qui se prenait-il pour ainsi la remettre en question ? Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés en de bonnes conditions, certes, mais il ne pouvait la juger sur ce malencontreux épisode.

« Je sais me défendre, j'ai appris à me battre ! Je ne vous permets pas de vous moquer de façon aussi impertinente des rêves et des projets des autres ! »

Remarquant tous les regards tournés vers sa petite personne, elle s'assit brusquement, s'enfonçant dans son siège, rouge de honte. Elle n'aimait pas faire de telles scènes, attirer autant l'attention sur elle. Elle s'était sentie agressée, n'avait pu se contenir, et le regrettait amèrement à présent. Se risquant à regarder en direction du guerrier, elle put lire la surprise animer ses traits quelques instants, puis il redevint neutre. Il soupira puis sourit.

« Très bien, très bien. Puisque tu as l'air si sûre de toi, je te propose de nous accompagner à Edoras, la capitale du Rohan. Libre à toi de refuser. »

Surprise, elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. La proposition balaya les dernières bribes de colère qui régnaient en elle.

« Je... je ne sais pas. »

C'était une grande opportunité de ne pas voyager seule pour commencer, mais était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus sérieusement. Un homme déposa une cruche d'eau sur leur table, suivie de deux assiettes remplies d'une sorte de bouillon et de deux cuillères.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Nelliël pesa le pour et le contre, perdue dans ses pensées tout le long du repas. Théodred contemplait son assiette, mangeant avec appétit, se risquant quelques fois à jeter un regard à la jeune femme qui ne réagissait absolument pas. Elle mangeait lentement, distraitement, sans grand appétit apparent.

Une fois leurs assiettes vides, la jeune femme prit enfin sa décision. Elle leva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du guerrier qui s'était relevé en sentant son regard sur sa personne. Une lueur de détermination brillait dans ses yeux.

« J'accepte. »

Il sourit à la jeune femme, et sortit sa bourse d'une de ses poches. Il y retira quelques pièces qu'il déposa sur la table et se leva. Avant de se diriger vers la sortie, il lui dit :

« Dans une heure devant les portes de la cité. Ne sois pas en retard, nous ne t'attendrons pas. »

Elle opina de la tête, tout sourire. Ne réalisant pas encore totalement qu'elle n'avait qu'une heure pour faire ses derniers achats et dire au revoir à ses parents, elle resta quelques minutes assise. Quand l'idée lui vint enfin qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de traîner, elle se releva d'un bond et se précipita dehors.

Rapidement, elle arriva à la place du marché, essoufflée d'avoir couru. Il lui fallut bien une demi heure pour compléter ses achats qu'elle fourrait sans ménagement dans le sac qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. La foule s'était considérablement réduite, ne laissant que les personnes qui flânaient à travers les étaux, ayant du temps à revendre. Elle n'en avait pas.

Sa course reprit jusqu'au seuil de sa maison. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour voir ses parents avant son départ, et une autre dizaine pour rejoindre les portes de la capitale. Ils stoppèrent toute activité en la voyant débarquer. Elle reprit tout d'abord son souffle avant d'annoncer :

« Je viens vous dire au revoir. J'ai trouvé un groupe de voyageurs. Je vais au Rohan ! »

Le bonheur irradiait d'elle à ce moment, contagieux, saisissant également ses parents. Ils étaient cependant partagés entre le soulagement de savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule, et l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir avec quel genre de personnes elle partait. Tour à tour, ils la prirent dans leurs bras, tendrement, puis la lâchèrent.

« Sois prudente, lui dit sa mère.

- Je le serai ».

Elle récupéra ses dagues dans sa chambre, les rangeant soigneusement dans leur fourreau, puis se saisit de son arc et de son carquois qu'elle passa sur ses épaules, ainsi que d'une épaisse cape qui la tiendrait chaud pendant le voyage. En dernier, elle déposa dans son sac quelques vêtements de rechange, en profitant pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Enfin, elle était prête. Un dernier sourire pour ses parents, et elle disparut dans les rues de la capitale. Encore une fois, elle courut de peur d'être en retard.

Elle arriva aux portes de la cité, essoufflée. Il y avait là quatre hommes, tenant chacun la bride d'un cheval. Elle les dépassa en trottinant, ayant repéré Théodred au devant. Il ne lui prêta pas immédiatement attention, concentré à jauger le cheval en face de lui. Plutôt satisfait, il se tourna alors vers la jeune femme, lui tendant la bride du roncin.

« Prends-la, c'est la tienne. Elle s'appelle Suie. »

Stupéfaite, elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait accepter un tel cadeau, même si le cheval en question n'était en rien comparable aux destriers des hommes du Rohan. Avant même qu'elle n'eut exprimé son refus, le rohir enchaîna.

« Si tu n'en veux pas, tu n'as qu'à rester ici. Tu nous ralentirais trop sans monture.

- Très bien, répondit-elle en soupirant.

Elle n'était même pas encore partie qu'elle avait déjà une dette envers quelqu'un. C'était peut-être rien pour le prince du Rohan, mais ça signifiait beaucoup pour elle qui n'avait aucune richesse. Elle se saisit des rênes et grimpa en selle, non sans mal. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de s'essayer à l'équitation, et n'était donc pas très agile ni endurante quand il s'agissait de monter un cheval. Ses nouveaux compagnons de voyage étaient déjà en selle et attendaient le feu vert de leur prince.

« Nous chevaucherons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit » annonça-t-il, plus pour la jeune femme que pour sa garde qui était habituée aux longs déplacements.

D'un coup sec sur les rênes, il dirigea son destrier vers la colline, et le lança au galop. Aussitôt, les quatre gardes firent de même, bientôt suivis de Nelliël qui peina à rattraper les quelques mètres de retard qui la séparaient du groupe.

* * *

Reviews please!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour ! On s'retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre !

Merci à Rosy93 pour sa review

**Rosy23 :** En effet, c'est une petite référence à Robin Hobb !

Enjoy !

* * *

La morsure du froid sur son visage et les crampes épouvantables dans ses cuisses ne rendaient pas le voyage des plus agréables. Ils chevauchaient depuis maintenant quelques heures à travers la forêt de Druadan, tantôt au galop, tantôt au trot. Elle était exténuée, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de leurs chevaux. Elle n'avait pas eu à se plaindre de sa jument, et s'était même prise d'affection pour elle. Elle était docile, douce et endurante. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la lisière de la forêt, et se trouvaient à présent dans une vaste plaine.

La lumière du jour disparaissait lentement au profit de la nuit. Il ne leur restait qu'une petite vingtaine de minutes pour monter le camp avant que les ténèbres ne recouvrent les lieux. Théodred annonça alors qu'ils s'arrêteraient ici pour la nuit. Il fut le premier à mettre pied à terre, suivi de sa garde dans une synchronisation parfaite, puis de la jeune femme qui poussa un soupir de soulagement en atterrissant sur le sol. Tenant la bride de leur cheval, ils attendaient les instructions de leur prince.

« Déor, Gram, occupez-vous du feu. Wine, tu sais où se trouve le point d'eau. Eared, prépare-nous de quoi manger. » Il marqua une pause, se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Nelliël, avec moi. Nous nous chargeons des chevaux. »

Les soldats s'activèrent, laissant leur monture aux soins de leur prince et de la jeune femme, les trois premiers s'éloignant du campement pour chercher du bois sec et de l'eau, le dernier s'équipant déjà du nécessaire pour cuisiner. Les chevaux furent déchargés de leur selle et pansés. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant leur tâche, concentrés sur leurs gestes. Nelliël s'attarda plus longtemps sur sa jument, qui hennissait de satisfaction à recevoir autant d'attention.

Bientôt, chacun eut fini sa tâche. Ils avaient placés leurs couvertures autour du feu et se reposaient à présent en attendant que le dîner soit prêt. Nelliël, assise à côté de Théodred, se massait les jambes dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur. Celui-ci la regardait faire, souriant.

« Tu t'y feras vite.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, répondit-elle d'un ton léger.

- Regretterais-tu déjà d'avoir quitté ton petit confort ? demanda-t-il, moqueur.

- Sûrement pas ! Les débuts sont toujours difficiles. »

Le froid et la douleur n'avaient pas terni sa détermination. Elle oubliait bien vite ces petits inconvénients quand elle observait le paysage autour d'elle. Parfois, elle craignait que ce n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait dans son lit au petit matin. Pourtant, c'était bien la réalité. Elle avait encore du mal à y croire. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'ils avaient quitté la capitale.

« Tu peux toujours faire marche arrière. Prends la nuit pour y réfléchir. Au matin, si tu as changé d'avis, j'enverrai Déor te raccompagner jusqu'à Minas Tirith.

- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire. »

Il soupira et détourna le regard, se perdant dans les flammes de leur feu de camp. Nelliël, boudeuse, ne lui adressa plus la parole de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas apprécié qu'il remette encore une fois en doute sa décision, et encore moins qu'il lui assigne un chaperon. De toute façon, il semblait si renfermé à cet instant, perdu dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'aurait eu le courage de le déranger. Elle se rapprocha de la chaleur du feu, écartant le froid de la nuit. Par chance, la neige avait fondu sur la plaine. Il en résultait cependant une boue qui salissait leurs couvertures et s'accrochait à leurs vêtements. La nuit n'allait pas être agréable.

Un silence reposant s'était installé sur le camp. Ils étaient tous exténués. Seul Eared s'activait à préparer le bouillon qui leur servirait de repas. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à sortir des assiettes creuses et des cuillères.

« C'est prêt. » annonça-t-il.

A l'aide d'une louche, il répartit le potage en parts égales dans les assiettes et les distribua à ses compagnons, jusqu'à ce que la marmite soit totalement vide. La nourriture étant rationnée, ils ne pouvaient s'offrir le luxe de se resservir. Ils mangèrent lentement leur bouillon, qu'ils accompagnaient avec un petit quignon de pain. Comme avant, le silence était d'ordre. Une fois leurs assiettes vides, Eared rassembla la vaisselle et la nettoya à l'aide d'un chiffon. C'était inutile de gâcher de l'eau. Il la rangea dans les sacs attelés aux montures.

« Dormons. Nous partons à l'aube. » annonça Théodred.

Encore une fois, ses paroles étaient plus adressées à la jeune femme qu'à ses hommes. Gram alimenta une dernière fois le feu, puis ils s'emmitouflèrent tous dans leurs couvertures, tombant peu à peu dans le sommeil l'un après l'autre. Nelliël fut la dernière à s'endormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans ses couvertures, ne trouvant pas de position adéquate. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle était un peu effrayée par les ombres que projetait le feu de camp, et ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette vaste plaine. Il y avait aussi l'excitation du voyage, qui s'amenuisait au fur et à mesure que ses paupières devenaient lourdes de fatigue. Elle se rassura en se convainquant qu'elle était bien entourée en cas de danger, et rejoint à son tour le pays des rêves.

Au petit matin, elle fut réveillée par le froid matinal. Le feu s'étant éteint au courant de la nuit, il ne leur restait que la chaleur de leur propre corps, emprisonné par la laine qui les recouvrait. Les autres s'affairaient déjà à démonter le camp dans le silence le plus complet. Elle étira ses membres ankylosés par leur chevauchée de la veille, et se leva. Théodred lui donna un bout de pain qu'elle engloutit aussitôt, affamée. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires dans son paquetage qu'elle accrocha à la selle de sa jument et se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se réveiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il ne restait aucune trace de leur campement. Ils montèrent en selle après que Théodred eut annoncé qu'ils marqueraient une pause en fin de matinée pour se sustenter, et reprirent leur route vers Edoras.

Le soleil fut bientôt à son zénith alors qu'ils apercevaient le bois de Firien. Ils s'arrêtèrent aux abord d'une rivière pour se restaurer. Ils avaient ralenti l'allure par rapport à la veille. Les chevaux ne supporteraient pas un rythme aussi soutenu toute une journée. Ils assouvirent leur soif tandis que les rohirrim et la jeune femme se partageaient pain et fromage. Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu, n'ayant pas l'intention de s'attarder trop longtemps. Après avoir avalé leur ration, les gardes s'autorisèrent une petite sieste. Théodred se saisit de son épée et fit signe à Nelliël de s'éloigner avec lui. Elle se munit elle aussi de ses dagues et le suivit.

« Fais-moi un peu voir ce que tu vaux. »

Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en garde. Elle se tint en position offensive, une dague dans chaque main. Ses armes la désavantageaient face à celle du rohir, mais elle avait appris à combler cet inconvénient par des mouvements plus fluides. Elle lança un premier assaut que le guerrier para assez facilement, suivi de nombreux autres qui eurent le même résultat. Elle faillit tenter une percée sur son flanc gauche qui était à découvert, mais se rappela des enseignements de son maître d'arme qui la rabrouait toujours à ce sujet, et s'arrêta à temps, préférant attaquer son flanc droit en espérant le piéger. Elle le vit sourire alors qu'il fit tournoyer la pointe de sa lame autour de sa dague, la désarmant. Surprise, elle reprit cependant bien vite contenance pour se reconcentrer sur le combat. A présent, elle était clairement en désavantage. Elle tenta une dernière attaque qui lui valut de perdre sa deuxième dague, qui alla s'enfoncer dans la terre boueuse un mètre plus loin. Immédiatement, elle sentit la lame de l'épée sur sa gorge. Elle leva ses mains en signe de soumission, mal à l'aise. Il sourit encore une fois et rangea son épée. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être faite battre si facilement.

« Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien. Il te manque l'expérience d'un vrai combat, ta technique n'est pas assez instinctive. » Il regagna le camp, suivi de la jeune femme qui avait quelque peu repris confiance à ses mots, et réveilla sa garde. « Nous avons assez traîné, remettons nous en route. »

Ils dépassèrent la rivière et chevauchèrent à travers le bois de Firien. A la lisière de celle-ci, Théodred s'arrêta, aussitôt suivi de ses compagnons, et contempla les plaines qui s'étendaient sous son regard. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Fenmarche. Nous avons passé la frontière, nous voici au Rohan, royaume de mon peuple. Voyageons discrètement, les orques des montagnes blanches s'aventurent parfois sur ces terres. Nous nous arrêtons ici pour la nuit, nous pourrons nous réfugier dans la forêt en cas d'attaque. »

La perspective d'une attaque orque en pleine nuit ne rassura pas le moins du monde Nelliël. La tension irradiait de son corps, la nervosité se lisait sur ses traits. « Pourvu qu'ils ne se décident pas à attaquer cette nuit... » se disait-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

On se retrouve pour le chapitre 8 !

Merci à Rosy23 et Lou pour leur review

Je vous informe d'un petit changement de rating suite à la fin de ce chapitre, sait-on jamais! Autre chose, suite à un petit problème dans le fil de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de changer la date et de l'avancer en 3018. Cela ne change rien au récit pour l'instant, mais c'est une précision importante.

Enjoy!

* * *

Nelliël fut réveillée par les premiers rayons de lumière. Elle s'étira lentement, fatiguée, courbaturée. Les hommes commençaient également à s'activer autour d'elle. Elle avait très mal et très peu dormi. L'inquiétude ne l'avait pas quittée de la nuit. A une heure très avancée, elle avait fini par s'écrouler de fatigue. Des cauchemars l'avaient assaillie aussitôt les yeux fermés, dans lesquelles leur camp se faisait attaquer sans relâche par les orques, les massacrant tous. Elle frissonna en repoussant ses couvertures. Ils n'avaient pas allumé de feu pour la nuit, par prudence. Avant qu'elle ne se lève, Théodred lui ramena, comme la veille, le petit-déjeuner composé d'un quignon de pain. Il avait un air soucieux sur le visage, ce qui ne rassura pas Nelliël. Elle ne savait ce qui le tracassait, mais, au vu de ses cauchemars de la veille, elle s'attendait au pire quant à la suite de leur voyage.

« Tu as vraiment une mine affreuse. » lui dit-il.

Elle crut d'abord qu'il se moquait d'elle, mais elle n'en voyait aucune trace sur son visage. Son air inquiet ne le quittait pas. Ne trouvant rien à répondre, elle engloutit le bout de pain et se passa rapidement de l'eau sur la figure. A présent un peu plus réveillée que quelques minutes auparavant, elle se leva et emballa ses affaires, imitée par ses compagnons. Une fois le camp levé, ils grimpèrent sur leur monture, continuant leur route vers l'ouest.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée de la matinée. Les gardes étaient à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect. Théodred se concentrait sur leur avancée, augmentant inconsciemment le rythme de leur chevauchée. Nelliël avait du mal à suivre le rythme. Elle était fatiguée, et sa mauvaise nuit avait accentué ses courbatures, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle ne voulait pas devenir un poids alors que l'inquiétude et l'appréhension les secouaient tous. Ils s'arrêtèrent en début d'après-midi et se sustentèrent de pain et de fromage, comme la veille. Les chevaux, essoufflés, furent plus qu'enthousiastes à l'annonce de la pause. Celle-ci ne dura malheureusement pas plus de vingt minutes. Encore une fois, le silence régnait parmi la troupe.

L'après midi se déroula de la même façon : sans un bruit, ils galopaient toujours plus vers l'ouest, aux aguets. Avant que la nuit ne tombe, ils stoppèrent leur avancée. Les hommes mirent pied à terre et s'affairèrent immédiatement à monter le camp. La jeune femme lança un coup d'œil, une demande d'aide muette, à Théodred qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre. Elle passa sa jambe droite du côté gauche de sa monture, non sans mal, et le rohir la rattrapa par la taille alors qu'elle touchait le sol. Ses jambes douloureuses mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer à toucher la terre ferme et à supporter son poids. Elle le remercia dans un murmure, la tête baissée. Elle qui ne voulait pas être un fardeau, la voilà à demander de l'aide pour descendre de sa monture... Il lui sourit rapidement et rejoignit sa garde. Maudissant sa faiblesse, elle se saisit de son paquetage pour la nuit, installa ses couvertures à côté des autres, et en profita pour s'asseoir quelques instants.

Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu ce soir non plus. Wine s'en alla remplir leurs gourdes à un point d'eau à quelques mètres du camp et Gram s'occupa de répartir équitablement le pain et le fromage entre les membres de la troupe. Nelliël s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller s'occuper des chevaux, tâche qui semblait lui revenir depuis leur départ, mais Théodred l'arrêta avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Repose toi. » Son ton ferme lui indiqua qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus. Il se tourna vers Déor. « Tu vas la remplacer, allons-y. »

Nelliël se coucha, un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle savait qu'elle était faible, mais qu'on le lui fasse comprendre ainsi lui minait le moral. Elle voulait rester forte, leur prouver que son désir de voyager n'était pas qu'un caprice, qu'elle en avait la volonté, mais son corps n'était manifestement pas d'accord. Elle se tourna de façon à ce que les hommes ne puissent voir les larmes qui commençaient à perler à ses yeux. Elle devait rester forte, mais la fatigue ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

« Nelliël. »

Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes de ses poings fermés et se releva vers la source de la voix. Théodred s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle fit de son mieux pour afficher un visage impassible, mais ses yeux humides la trahissaient. Il sourit.

« Ne te laisse pas abattre pour si peu. Ton corps n'est pas habitué aux longs voyages, laisse lui le temps, et n'essaye pas de repousser tes limites. »

Il la voyait se détendre en entendant ses mots. Elle baissa la tête, sentant les larmes lui revenir, et lui répondit d'une petite voix :

« Je ne veux pas être un fardeau. »

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et lui sourit alors qu'elle relevait la tête.

« Alors écoute-moi et repose-toi. »

Elle sourit et hocha de la tête. Il retira sa main et s'éloigna pour revenir avec un bout de pain et du fromage. Elle en profita pour essuyer une nouvelle fois ses larmes. Il lui tendit leur repas, qu'elle accepta en le remerciant. Ils mangèrent le peu qu'ils pouvaient se permettre en quelques minutes. Elle s'installa ensuite dans sa couchette, s'emmitouflant dans la laine pour se réchauffer, et s'endormit aussitôt.

Peu avant l'aube, elle fut réveillée par un cri au loin, mais se rendormit immédiatement. Une main la secoua une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors que la lune laissait place au soleil. Elle s'éveilla lentement, son esprit s'accrochant encore aux dernières bribes de sommeil. Elle se rappela un instant le cri qu'elle avait entendu pendant la nuit, mais préféra le considérer comme appartenant à un rêve. Elle se leva, observant les hommes qui étaient déjà bien réveillés et qui s'équipaient de leurs armes, pressés. Théodred se tourna vers elle, sévère.

« Dépêche-toi de te préparer. Un village à quelques miles d'ici a été attaqué pendant la nuit. Quelques villageois en ont peut-être réchappé. »

L'annonce du rohir eut l'effet d'une douche froide sur la jeune femme. Elle se releva d'un bond et rangea rapidement ses effets qu'elle accrocha à la selle de sa monture et s'équipa de ses dagues, de son arc et de son carquois. Elle eut à peine le temps de boire à sa gourde. Le cri qu'elle avait entendu n'était donc pas un rêve... Elle dut s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à monter sur Suie, paniquée et pressée comme elle l'était. Ils lancèrent immédiatement leur monture au galop. Au loin, on pouvait voir de la fumer s'élever dans le ciel et ce qu'il restait du village. Son cœur se serra au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Elle ne pensait pas être confrontée aussi vite à ce genre de spectacle. Elle appréhendait ce qu'elle allait y trouver.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le village au grand galop. Aussitôt arrivé, Théodred se jeta de sa monture et s'approcha des braises encore fumantes de la première maison. Les gardes le suivirent à travers son inspection. Nelliël, paralysée, fut la dernière à les rejoindre.

Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Chaque maison n'était plus qu'un tas de braises, de bouts de bois calcinés. Une forte odeur de chair carbonisée leur piquait les narines, donnant la nausée à la jeune femme. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle puanteur. Elle courut un instant pour se mettre à la hauteur de Théodred, et s'approcha du rohir jusqu'à le frôler. Elle tremblait, choquée par la violence de la scène. La tension était insoutenable. Ils inspectèrent chaque place, chaque recoin, à la recherche d'un survivant, d'un assaillant encore vivant, en vain. A la dernière maison, ils aperçurent une main sortant des débris. Théodred, aidé par sa garde, les dégagea, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une personne vivante. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le corps, à moitié carbonisé, était celui d'un jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans. Le prince lâcha un grognement de rage, impuissant. C'en fut trop pour Nelliël qui régurgita l'eau qu'elle avait bue quelques instants auparavant, son estomac étant vide de toute nourriture.

Théodred se calma en constatant la détresse de la jeune femme et la saisit brusquement par le bras pour l'éloigner de l'endroit. Elle se laissa guider, silencieuse, jusqu'à leurs montures. Il l'aida à se mettre en selle et, une fois bien installée, il grimpa sur la sienne, suivi de sa garde. Ils se lancèrent au galop, fuyant le village le plus vite possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre (pas relu par manque de temps :/) !

Merci à Rosy23 et Toutouille pour leur review

Enjoy !

* * *

Ils avaient fui toujours plus vite vers l'ouest et se rapprochaient lentement mais sûrement d'Edoras. Les chevaux étaient exténués, mais l'urgence de la situation ne leur permettait pas de faire une pause avant d'être sûrs d'avoir mis assez de distance entre eux et les assaillants du village qui devaient ne pas être bien loin. Ils avaient galopé toute la matinée au rythme de la monture de la jeune femme qui n'était pas aussi rapide que les destriers de ses compagnons. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole, aucun regard.

Nelliël s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à Suie, sa jument, de peur de tomber à cause de son corps qui n'avait pas encore assez récupéré malgré la nuit agréable qu'elle avait passée, mais elle n'avait cure de sa douleur. Dans son esprit, elle revoyait encore et encore l'image de ce corps brûlé, inerte. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, ne faisait que fixer un point à l'horizon, le regard vide, emprisonnée dans ce qu'elle aurait aimé n'être qu'un cauchemar. Malheureusement, ce qu'elle avait vu était bien réel. Elle s'était préparée à voir beaucoup de choses pendant son voyage, mais arrivée devant le fait accompli, elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à l'encaisser. C'était donc ça la guerre ? Des ruines, des cendres, le chaos et la désolation ? Plongée dans ses livres, elle s'imaginait des batailles épiques, des héros triomphant du mal, au secours des plus démunis, et elle avait trouvé ça merveilleux. Maintenant qu'elle constatait les ravages que la guerre laissait dans son sillage, elle se trouvait honteuse d'avoir pu croire à travers de simples histoires qu'une telle chose pouvait être admirable.

Ils s'arrêtèrent en milieu d'après-midi, Théodred jugeant la menace assez éloignée à présent. Ils n'étaient bien sûr pas à l'abri d'une autre attaque et devaient continuer à faire profil bas jusqu'à rejoindre Edoras, mais ils avaient au moins gagné du terrain. Lentement, Nelliël descendit de sa monture et alla s'asseoir dans l'herbe humide. Elle exécutait ses gestes d'un tel automatisme qu'on aurait dit une poupée. Elle se saisit du pain et du fromage que Wine lui tendait et les mangea machinalement, fixant loin devant elle.

Théodred soupira. Il ne pouvait la laisser dans un tel état, elle deviendrait un poids s'ils subissaient une attaque ennemie. Il devait la faire réagir avant qu'elle ne perde complètement pied. A cet instant, il regrettait de lui avoir proposé de les accompagner, mais se tempéra avec la pensée que l'expérience aurait été encore plus traumatisante si elle s'était aventurée seule sur ces terres.

« Eared, occupe-toi d'elle, elle est en état de choc. »

Le garde s'approcha de la jeune femme et s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Hésitant, il commença par l'appeler par son prénom et, ne voyant aucune réaction, il empoigna ses épaules et la secoua doucement. Il n'avait aucune idée sur la manière de procéder puisque, quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne réagissait pas.

« Pousse-toi. » lui ordonna Théodred.

Le garde se releva, laissant la place au prince. Il s'accroupit à son tour. Sans attendre, il la baffa sans douceur mais sans disposer de toute sa force non plus pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal. Cela eut l'effet escompté puisqu'elle se releva d'un bond, un air outré sur le visage.

« Non mais ça va pas ?! cria-t-elle.

- Je pensais qu'une baffe te ferait réagir, et ce fut le cas. Maintenant, baisse d'un ton, nous ne sommes pas encore hors de danger. »

Se faire gronder avait un instant complètement effacé les horribles images dans son esprit. D'abord honteuse pour le raffut qu'elle venait de faire et pour s'être laissée emporter dans ce qu'elle appelait son cauchemar éveillé, elle se reprit bien vite et se surprit même à sourire. Elle ne pouvait en vouloir à Théodred pour son geste, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour qu'elle puisse se libérer et être en pleine possession de ses moyens.

La pause dura une bonne trentaine de minutes. Ils l'auraient écourtée si possible, mais les chevaux étaient à bout. Ils les laissèrent donc brouter l'herbe et s'abreuver dans un petit point d'eau plus loin. Toujours dans le silence, ils se remirent en route, alternant leur vitesse pour rendre le voyage plus supportable à leur monture. Maintenant qu'elle avait de nouveau conscience du monde qui l'entourait, son corps entier lui rappelait qu'il ne s'accommodait pas au voyage. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de synchroniser ses mouvements à ceux de Suie, de bouger le moins possible, mais la douleur était omniprésente. Cependant, elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle ne pouvait se le permettre. Concentrée sur le paysage qui défilait, elle serrait les dents, attendant patiemment qu'ils montent le camp pour la nuit.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut le cas. Nelliël, soulagée, déposa pied à terre avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et installa immédiatement ses affaires. Cette fois-ci, elle s'occupa des chevaux avec Théodred. Elle avait mal, mais son corps n'était pas à bout de fatigue, elle pouvait encore se rendre utile. Elle pouvait néanmoins sentir le regard que lui lançait le rohir comme s'il attendait le moment où elle s'écroulerait de fatigue, et ça la gênait affreusement. Elle n'en dit mot, consciente qu'elle avait déjà plusieurs fois montré des signes de faiblesse.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, elle s'installa sur ses couvertures en attendant que ses compagnons aient tous fini leur tâche. Quand on lui tendit son repas, elle l'accepta en soupirant. Le même repas trois fois par jour depuis trois jours, pas particulièrement nourrissant qui plus est. Elle avait hâte d'arriver à Edoras et d'avoir enfin de la nourriture digne de ce nom. Elle se coucha après avoir avalé sa ration, bientôt suivie par ses compagnons. Avant de s'endormir, elle put entendre Théodred annoncer qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques heures d'Edoras. Soulagée d'avoir presque atteint leur destination, elle passa une nuit très agréable, malgré qu'elle fut courte.

Deux heures avant l'aube, Nelliël fut réveillée en sursaut par l'agitation de ses compagnons. Ils s'étaient tous levés et avaient dégainé leur épée, en garde. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'ils étaient attaqués. Repoussant ses couvertures d'une main, elle se releva d'un bond et attrapa ses dagues, rejoignant le cercle qu'ils avaient formé. Le souffle court, elle attendait, comme les autres. Dans la pénombre, ils n'y voyaient presque rien. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se cacher, ils étaient totalement à découvert. Seule la lune leur offrait suffisamment de luminosité pour distinguer la forme d'un éclaireur orque qui s'avançait droit sur leur campement, à quelques mètres.

Sans un bruit, Déor se saisit de son arc, une main sur la poignée, l'autre étirant la corde, attendant le signal de son prince pour décocher la flèche qui visait l'éclaireur. D'un signe de main, il l'autorisa à tirer. Nelliël sursauta en entendant l'armure de l'orque claquer contre le sol. Elle était beaucoup trop tendue. Les nuages avaient recouvert la lune, les privant de sa lumière. Ils n'y voyaient rien. Seule l'agitation des chevaux leur indiquait que quelque chose approchait. L'épée à la main, ils attendaient, tendus, impatients, et ils n'eurent pas à le faire longtemps. Les rayons lunaires réapparurent, éclairant la plaine, dévoilant une horde d'orques des montages blanches courant dans leur direction.

« Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux ! En selle, nous devons fuir jusqu'à Edoras ! » cria Théodred.

Il la poussa à l'épaule, voyant qu'elle mettait un certain temps à assimiler l'information. Instantanément, elle s'élança vers Suie, manquant de trébucher car ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en coton sous la tension qui l'habitait, et grimpa sur le dos de sa jument. Celle-ci, comprenant l'urgence de la situation, se lança au galop en même temps que les autres montures, en direction de la capitale du Rohan. Ils laissèrent sur place leurs couvertures et les dernières rations de nourriture qu'ils avaient emportés, une chance qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin d'Edoras.

Les orques les suivirent une bonne heure, courant après eux, suivant leur trace alors qu'ils se faisaient facilement distancer, puis ils abandonnèrent, conscients que la lumière du jour allait les rattraper s'ils ne retournaient pas au fond de leur trou. Nelliël, enfin rassurée de savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus à leur trousse, sentit ses muscles se détendre ainsi qu'un sourire naître au coin de ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais senti une telle montée d'adrénaline ! Certes, elle avait eu la peur de sa vie, mais, en cet instant, elle se sentait vivante. Théodred lui sourit, sachant très bien d'où lui venait cette bonne humeur. Lors de ses premiers voyages, il avait connu la même exaltation face au danger, mais, à cette heure-ci, il ne pouvait se réjouir d'être en vie alors que son peuple se faisait massacrer par les alliés du mal.

Après encore deux heures de chevauchée au petit galop, ils purent enfin apercevoir Edoras. La ville se dessinait sur le piton rocheux, illuminée par les premiers rayons du soleil. Tous s'apaisèrent en voyant leur chère cité au loin, se dressant fièrement à travers les plaines du Rohan. D'un coup de talon, ils accélèrent le rythme, pressés d'arriver au terme de leur voyage.


End file.
